<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Polyester by KuraikoJeevas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947252">Just Polyester</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraikoJeevas/pseuds/KuraikoJeevas'>KuraikoJeevas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Iwaizumi marries, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, No spoilers don't worry, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa has always loved Iwaizumi, Oikawa is slightly drunk, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Unrequited Love, heather - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraikoJeevas/pseuds/KuraikoJeevas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple piece of polyester. Or in the case of the bride’s dress just a simple piece of fabric.<br/>In this exact moment Oikawa had to realize that an object like that could have such a deep meaning despite the fact that it appeared to be cheap.<br/>All you had to do was to form an emotional attachment to that object.<br/>The former captain could clearly feel the way his heart tightened once again as Iwaizumi gave his wife another adoring gaze. // Inspired by "Heather" by Conan Gray</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Polyester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Conan Gray's song "Heather"<br/>Warnings: Oikawa is slightly drunk in the end but nothing serious</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud clinking filled the already noisy and sticky room as Oikawa lifted his glass for the probably fifth time today in order to regain the crowd’s attention for the continuation of his speech. The sun had already set on this extremely important day – or at least it was important for two people in the room who had literally  just decided to devote their life to one another. The warm light the lamps were providing were the only source of light the people present had while the only things they could smell were strong alcohol and disgusting sweat. However no one seemed to be capable of complaining about these disgusting circumstances today. It was an important party after all and just for the sake of today’s couple everyone forced themselves to enjoy it. On top of that the huge amount of alcohol which had already been consumed and the speech which was currently being held by the only person standing in the room were the reasons why the crowd seemed to be in a pretty good mood despite the disgusting conditions in question. It honestly wasn’t surprising that everyone’s attention was on the Tooru Oikawa while he was providing good entertainment for all the present guests. Considering his looks and charm, it was more than easy for the well-known volleyball player to attract people. The important speech he was currently holding was obviously a success which was proven by the loud cheers and laughing filling the room over and over again.<br/>
“Everyone in here probably knows this already but I really need to address it again“, the brown-haired man continued, „I’ve known Iwaizumi Hajime for literally my whole life now. If I’m completely honest, I’ll have to admit that I can’t even remember the day we first met. Simply because that was so long ago. What about you, Iwa-chan? Do you remember?“<br/>
<em>Oikawa Tooru, you are a liar.<em><br/>
He truly was, considering he could remember this important day all too well. However, he’d rather get called a liar than an embarrassment. No one would have expected a best friend to remember every single second they had spent together after all. No one would have expected a best friend to write down every word Iwaizumi told him, to write down every day they had spent together.<br/>
It simply wasn’t something you did once you considered yourselves as best friends. But Oikawa already had to accept that the dark haired man was so much more to him than just a simple friend – not that he was ready to tell this anyone else. The reason for this was more than simple: it would be way too painful.<br/>
Oikawa’s chocolate brown gaze quickly met Iwaizumi’s piercing green one once the latter looked back at his best friend in order to shake his head with a light laugh.<br/>
His laugh.<br/>
Oikawa had to admit that he had always loved it even though he usually wasn’t the one it was for. The volleyball player swallowed hard as he suddenly felt like the temperature in the sticky room had become even hotter. With sweaty hands he loosened his tie which had gotten too tight for him all of a sudden – but for some reason the feeling only got worse whenever he looked at the couple in front of him. Of course that smile usually hadn’t been for him.<br/>
He wasn’t her after all. There was no reason for Iwaizumi to either smile at him nor remember the days they had spent together considering Oikawa wasn’t the most important person in his life.<br/>
Memories were easily shattered anyways.<br/>
But for some reason those he shared with Iwaizumi simply refused to break. Instead they kept on living in OIkawa’s mind without the intention of letting him go. For Oikawa, it felt like their first meeting had taken place only a couple of days ago. </em></em></p><p>
<em>Flashback// ~ “Ouch“, the young brown haired boy complained while he was trying to reach his favourite toy, a ball which had fallen into the lake nearby. Unfortunately, Oikawa didn’t know how to swim and on top of that his arms were way too short to reach the alien themed ball which was now happily swimming away. Fortunately it was now stuck between several branches which prevented it from being taken away by the rather strong flow. The kid had already tried to reach it several times but during the process he had slipped off the glitchy rocks and accidentally scraped up his knees and hands.<br/>
He couldn’t care less though.<br/>
His favourite toy was currently swimming away from him! The ball had cute little alien prints Oikawa fell in love with. Honestly, the design was probably the only reason why he was so obsessed with the toy but he couldn’t help it.<br/>
Sighing the boy let his gaze travel back to the ball which would forever be lost due to the lake taking it away from him. He stuck out his lower lip in a pout. That was unfair! Why did this have to happen to him? He had just moved to this city a few days ago and now his favourite toy was already lost!<br/>
That definitely was a horrible start into a new life. His sister had given the ball to him, so she would probably be really disappointed upon hearing the news.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you need help?“, a light voice behind him dragged Oikawa out of his depressed thoughts. He almost turned around automatically to the owner of said voice.<br/>Oikawa would have never expected that this would be the start oft he most important thing in his entire life. This was the first time that his chocolate brown eyes met piercing green ones which sparkled almost mockingly.<br/>It took Oikawa a second to tear his gaze away from the other boy’s eyes to instead look at his spikey black hair. The boy was wearing a black dinosaur shirt which exposed his navel because it was way too small for him already. But what took Oikawa’s attention was the lander net the other boy carried with him .<br/>“Are those aliens on your ball and your shirt? That’s so uncool“, the black haired kid complained with a wide grin on his lips while he was approaching Oikawa and the lake. With a few skilled movements he quickly fished the toy out of the water with the help of his net. „Everyone knows that aliens don’t exist. Dinosaurs are way cooler. At least they used to live on his planet. Maybe that’s why your ball was planning on escaping“<br/>“Aliens aren’t uncool!“, Oikawa protested right away, „We definitely aren’t the only beings in the universe! And the colour green looks super dangerous and cool!“<br/>The black haired boy could only laugh because of Oikawa’s sudden comment. He removed the now wet ball from his net to analyze it again.<br/>“Then I guess that you want to have this thing back, right? You’re just as uncool as the ball, that fits perfectly“<br/>Oikawa let his lips form into another pout before crossing his arms huffily. “Who do you think you are? You think that insulting is okay but in reality it makes you look extremely uncool, you know?! Who would want someone like you as a friend? You are a big meanie!“Again, the slightly taller boy couldn’t help but laugh because of Oikawa’s comment. That child truly was amusing. All of a sudden, his lips formed into a wide grin dedicated to the brown haired boy in front of him. “My name’s Iwaizumi Hajime. And I actually do believe that you want to become my friend. Because if you don’t, I won’t give you your ball back. Come on, our house is over there. I have a collection of dinosaurs I can show you!“ ~ Flashback end //<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em><em>“Aww Iwa-chan, what a pity! Your memory is just as bad as godzilla’s. Now I know why you’re so obsessed with those movies!“, Oikawa kept on mocking his best friend which resulted in the audience bursting into a loud laughter, „But let’s be honest, ladies and gentlemen… That woman next to him truly changed out Hajime, right?“<br/>The audience nodded understandingly to signalise that they agreed with Oikawa’s quite rhetorical statement. The answer was more than just obvious after all. The brown haired man forced himself to look back at the couple sitting in the center of the room.<br/>They were not only in the center of the room, they were also the center of today’s party – their wedding party, to be more specific. Only thinking of the word „marriage“ made Oikawa’s heart suddenly feel extremely heavy which was why he actually wanted nothing more than to get rid of that thought. The extremely beautiful girl sitting next to Iwaizumi was wearing a smile which was just as gorgeous as her while she was listening to her husband’s  best man holding a speech. Her angelic golden hair had been pinned up for today’s ceremony but some of her almost annoyingly perfect locks had already fallen out of the bun. That wasn’t even surprising considering the couple had spent ages on the dance floor only a few hours ago. Her ice blue eyes were shining so brightly, Oikawa felt like he was looking at the stars themselves. Especially because they had been stressed with a very simple and natural makeup for the ceremony.<br/>Then there obviously was the wedding dress.<br/>The diamonds attached on the white fabric were shining brightly in the dimmed light of the room while the tight pattern was complimenting her hourglass shape.<br/>Yes, the bride truly was perfect.<br/>And oh god, Oikawa hated her more than anything for that. </em><br/>      </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Hate truly was a very strong word which shouldn’t even be mentioned to describe a creature as perfect and gorgeous as her. No one was supposed to detest an angel like her. She was so caring and always ready to help everyone, no matter what. And yet Oikawa couldn’t help but feel the hatred crawl up his spine whenever he looked at her. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>It definitely wasn’t her fault that she had been born as literal perfection. It was only obvious that made every single boy she met fall for her so easily. Unsurprisingly, Iwaizumi had fallen for her head over heels the second he had laid his eyes on her as well. He had given her that one look Oikawa wanted him to give him so badly. The former volleyball captain would kill to have Iwaizumi look at him the way he was looking at the blonde girl next to him.<br/>
But unfortunately, Oikawa would never have that privilege. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I mean.. Just take a look at her. You all agreed with me, so it has to be the truth. She stole Iwaizumi’s heart the second he laid his eyes on her but – now this question is for all the men in here – let’s be honest… who wouldn’t fall for her? Hajime, you bastard. How did you do that? We’re all extremely jealous, you know? Your wife is absolutely gorgeous!“, Oikawa finally continued his speech which made all the guests burst out laughing for the third time today. The former captain truly knew how to keep an audience entertained.  “I would die to have a wife as beautiful as her“</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>Another lie. God, Oikawa Tooru, you are a goddamn liar. <em>Iwaizumi wasn’t the one Oikawa was jealous of. Instead it was the cute blonde girl sitting next to him whom he cursed for reaching the goal Oikawa had strived for ever since he had first met his best friend as a little boy. </em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Hey hey hey, Shittykawa“, the groom interrupted his best friend right away, “Keep your hands off of my wife, okay? Don’t make me throw volleyballs at you again. I thought we closed that chapter of me having to put you in your place“ The guest’s laughter only became even louder because of those words. Of course, Iwaizumi was known for keeping his best friend in check.<br/>
Why would those things ever change?</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Ah sorry sorry, Iwa-chan. She belongs to you alone, obviously!“ He didn’t even want her. In fact, he craved the man who was now holding her hand protectively instead. He wanted to be the one whose hand he was holding. He wanted to be the one getting that loving look Iwaizumi was currently gifting his beautiful wife again. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>That was so god damn unfair</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>In order to not kill the good mood in the room with his dark thoughts, Oikawa laughed along with the other guests. “Well, Iwa-chan… You just admitted that you don’t remember our first meeting, but do you at least remember the first time you met her? I’m very disappointed in you, by the way. I’m really hurt, Iwa-chan! So, don’t disappoint me any further and tell me that you are remembering the day you met the woman of your dreams!“<br/>
Oikawa felt like someone was stabbing his heart the second Iwaizumi nodded with this handsome bright smile on his thin lips. The groom nodded before pressing a quick kiss on his wife’s cheek which only made his best friend’s heart feel even heavier. Why wasn’t he capable of being the one being able to feel the touch of his probably extremely soft lips on his skin?</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Iwaizumi’s best man suddenly had to open the first button of the shirt he was currently wearing because for some reason, he felt like he couldn’t breath anymore. The sticky air was already filled with the strong smell of alcohol and sweat but if he was being honest, that wasn’t even the issue. His theory was only proven once he noticed that he was the only one who was suddenly feeling way too hot in the room… The issue was his throat tightening painfully and knocking the last remaining air forcefully out of his lungs whenever he looked back at today’s couple who was currently head over heels for each other again. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>The two of them were eagerly telling all their guests about their very first meeting. While doing so, the bride’s dazzling white dress was almost blending Oikawa who now had to think back to that day again. The beautiful dress was so perfect for her. However, Oikawa couldn’t help but ask himself why a piece of clothing which had been made out of simple fabric could have such a special meaning to someone. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>It was just some fabric… Just like the hoodie he had been wearing that day was just made out of polyester. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Unfortunately that polyester had such a deep meaning to him. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p><em> Flshback // ~ Third of December.<br/>Oikawa and Iwaizumi were currently on their way home after an exhausting day of practise as a sudden rain shower surprised them. The usually beautiful ice blue winter sky was now covered in dark and depressing clouds which would destroy everyone’s bright mood right away. It didn’t last long until the thick and heavy raindrops started mercilessly hammering down on the earth.  It was only four pm but it was already dark outside which was the cold winter season’s fault.<br/>Sighing Oikawa and Iwaizumi were basically forced to look for a shelter which happened to be the canopy of one of the stores. Neither of them had thought of bringing an umbrella and since they also didn’t exactly feel like catching a cold and missing the upcoming practises for their next tournament, they were forced to wait until the cold rain shower would finally be over. Iwaizumi crossed his arms and leaned his back against the cool wall behind him before looking at his best friend who was totally caught up in his own thoughts once again.<br/>“Oi, Shittykawa. Don’t worry too much about being too late for dinner. And even if that isn’t the case, I’m sure your mother won’t be mad at you. She’ll understand why you didn’t make it in time… And to be honest, I’d be glad if I hadn’t to eat with you. This would finally make dinner more or less peaceful“, he promised his best friend who turned around to face him upon hearing those words. The teasing glimmer in Iwaizumi’s green eyes almost took Oikawa off guard. The setter could feel his heartbeat skip up a beat right away but decided that ignoring it was the best idea for now.<br/>Iwaizumi had already noticed Oikawa staring at him while serving today which was the reason why the captain couldn’t risk being caught once again.<br/>“Awww, Iwa-chan! How could you be so mean to me?“, the brown haired male asked right away while rubbing his arms in an attempt to warm himself up since he could hardly feel his arms anymore. On top of that, small white clouds kept on leaving his mouth already while he was talking. He wouldn’t be surprised if they ended up turning into two giant popsicles by the end of that storm.<br/>He absolutely hated the fact that Iwaizumi was capable of reading him like an open book. He wasn’t supposed to be this close to him because at the end of the story he would only end up being hurt.<br/>He wouldn’t be able to spend the rest of his life with him after all. One day they would have to go parted ways.<br/>Little did he know that this third of December would actually be the start of his greatest fear. Of eventually losing Iwaizumi to someone… Of finally having to realize that this wasn’t meant to be…<br/>Ever since Oikawa had been aware of his feelings for his best friend back in middle school, he had known that Iwaizumi was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with but unfortunately that wasn’t the case for the other party considering the ace kept on talking about attractive women he wanted to date.<br/>“I’m not mean, I’m simply telling the truth“, Iwaizumi groaned right away before he started rubbing his own arms to create some warmth, “God damn it, why does it have to be this cold?“</em><br/>Oikawa couldn’t help but chuckle lightly while he was approaching his best friend once again. “Well, Iwa-chan. Believe it or not but it’s winter. I’m just sad that we don’t have any snow… Do you know what snow actually means?“<br/>“It means that it’s fucking cold. I don’t know what would be worse. This annoying rain or actual snow“<br/>“Ah, no, no, no, Iwa-chan! You’re so uncreative! It means that nature is finally getting a chance to rest for a while to prepare itself for the start of something new. Because once the snow melts, spring’s starting. This way nature is capable of creating a whole new world. And that process keeps on repeating itself every year… Every spring gives us the opportunity to start all over and create a new chapter in our life…. This way we are able to enjoy this gift even more“<br/>Iwaizumi stayed still for a while to use the opportunity to listen to the rather calming sound of the rain hitting the dark tar over and over again in a seemingly never ending process. The ice cold water had already formed into thick puddles which were now running down the road.<br/>It took him a minute to finally drag himself out of his thoughts and reply to his best friend’s usual rambling about the most random things.<br/>Oikawa was almost excited to hear his words. The minute had seemed like hours for him. In fact… It always did whenever he was waiting for Iwaizumi to answer. <br/>“You’re really stupid, Oikawa. Where did you get that from? Are poems your new passion? Maybe you’ll finally be able to impress girls with that new interest. Honestly, it’s about time. I’m sick of you being glued to my side all the time“<br/>Even though Oikawa knew all too well that those words were just part of Iwaizumi’s regular teasing and definitely not supposed to be taken seriously, they still pierced right through his heart anyways to leave an aching pain behind.<br/>He didn’t want to find a girl, he wanted Iwaizumi to stay by his side.<br/>He wanted Iwaizumi to become his own personal spring.<br/>His own personal beginning of something new.<br/>To finally be able to actually believe that he wasn’t the bad person everyone was expecting him to be. Sure, he could be selfish and narcissistic and self-destructive but underneath all that deep down, he was a good person and he needed Iwaizumi to tell him that he was good.<br/>Or else he would finally start believing everyone else’s words. </p><p>“You’re so mean! I just wanted to say something productive for once and you are attacking me with a reply like this“, the captain complained loudly before he leaned his back against the ice cold stone behind him.<br/>The setter crossed his arms before he advanced his lower lip yet again to create another pout. </p><p>Iwaizumi already parted his lips in an attempt to reply to his best friend’s childish behaviour but the ringing of the shop’s doorbell interrupted him. Instead of answering, he turned his head to see who was leaving the building right now. Oikawa’s chocolate brown and Iwaizumi’s piercing green eyes met an ice blue gaze which belonged to a girl. To their surprise all she was wearing was a simple shirt. The girl’s golden hair reminded Oikawa of an angel’s. And coupled with the white clothing and her bright blue eyes she truly looked like one as well.<br/>The girl cursed upon realizing that it had started to rain before fishing her phone out of her pocket with shaking hands. Apparently she was trying to dial a number with her already frozen fingers.<br/>Oikawa and Iwaizumi exchanged a short gaze before the latter finally found the courage to step towards the freezing girl. <br/>“Aren’t you cold?“, he asked but had to realize that this was a rather dumb question right away the words had left his lips.  <br/> The girl pressed her lips together before she finally nodded. .“I actually just wanted to get a few things from the shop because it’s going to close soon. Unfortunately my father won’t arrive within the next half an hour… I’m literally so dumb… It’s winter and I forgot to bring a proper jacket“<br/> “You really should have brought one… But don’t worry, you definitly aren’t dumb. Things like this happen, it’s okay…“, Iwaizumi reassured her right away. Oikawa couldn’t help but watch the way Iwaizumi awkwardly scratched the back of his head before looking aside. Without even intending to do so, Oikawa could feel his heart tightening at the sight before him.<br/>Iwaizumi’s green eyes almost seemed to sparkle despite the dark atmosphere surrounding them. His usual straight lips now even curled into a handsome smile.<br/>Oikawa could fall in love with him once again right here and there but unfortunately he wasn’t the one who had caused that behaviour.<br/>Nervously the girl stroked one of her annoyingly perfect golden locks behind her ear while presenting him a smile herself. God, even her smile was gorgeous. Her smile almost seemed to cause the storm to stop for a second to allow the sun to stop and stare for a while. </p><p>Oikawa had to swallow hard. He hated her. </p><p>He didn’t know anything about her. Not even her name.<br/>He wasn’t allowed to judge a person he didn’t even know at all but she was a literal angel and he hated her more than anything for being this perfect.<br/>On top of that she was capable of making Iwaizumi’s eyes shine adoringly without even trying. Oikawa knew this look in his eyes all too well. He could usually observe it when he was watching one of his beloved Godzilla movies or when he scored during volleyball…</p><p>“Iwa-chan is right. Things like that can happen, don’t worry“, Oikawa agreed with his best friend to participate in the conversation but unfortunately he seemed to be ignored by both of them. His throat tightened almost painfully, cutting off any sort of air supply while Iwaizumi was rummaging in his sports bag. For some reason Oikawa knew exactly what he was looking for.<br/>His bad assumption turned into reality once his best friend pulled out a dark blue hoodie.<br/>Oikawa felt like he had to choke for air upon recognizing the piece of clothing. It was the hoodie he had gifted to him a while ago.<br/>The same day it had gotten awfully cold at night which had been the reason why Iwaizumi had pulled the hoodie over Oikawa’s head to keep him warm.<br/>The captain could still remember the words he had said that day. “That hoodie looks way better on you than it does on me. You’re really telling me that you’re giving me a hoodie that looks way better on you? That’s so typical for you, Shittykawa“ </p><p>Both of them knew that Iwaizumi looked at least just as good in said hoodie. That was the reason why the older man was wearing it permanently.<br/>For some reason Oikawa always felt a weird feeling of pride whenever Iwaizumi was taking that piece of clothing with him. It almost felt like he was taking Oikawa with him whenever he did so.<br/>After all, that hoodie was a gift Oikawa had given to Iwaizumi. And his best friend seemed to like it a lot. </p><p>But now… Now there was someone who was pushing herself in between that unspoken bond.“Here, I know that it isn’t a jacket but it should still be able to keep you warm until your father arrives“, Iwaizumi told her. He helped her pull the clothing over her head without even waiting for an answer.<br/>It was just a hoodie, made out of simple polyester… But the way Iwaizumi was looking at the girl while he was dressing her in his hoodie was worth more than a billion words.<br/>Sometimes a simple gestic was enough to shatter your heart in a million pieces.<br/>That was something Oikawa had to painfully realize in this exact moment. </p><p>He was already liking her way more than he would ever like Oikawa. The setter simply decided to watch the couple from the distance, incapable of doing anything to stop the conversation the two of them were starting. The girl introduced herself which received a compliment for her name from Iwaizumi.<br/>Oikawa stopped listening to them after Iwaizumi’s introduction because he knew that it would only hurt more if he didn’t. </p><p>Normally, Oikawa was an expert at talking to girls and making them fall for him. He was a huge flirt, so why was that so different this time?<br/>How was that god forsaken simple piece of polyester capable of wrecking his mind? ~ Flashback end //<em><br/>            </em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Just a simple piece of polyester. Or in the case of the bride’s dress just a simple piece of fabric.<br/>
In this exact moment Oikawa had to realize that an object like that could have such a deep meaning despite the fact that it appeared to be cheap.<br/>
All you had to do was to form an emotional attachment to that object.<br/>
The former captain could clearly feel the way his heart tightened once again as Iwaizumi gave his wife another adoring gaze. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Yes, I can still remember that Shittykawa here told me something incredibly dumb that day. At least I used to think that it was dumb. He said: .‘ Do you know what snow actually means? It means that nature is finally getting a chance to rest for a while to prepare itself for the start of something new. Because once the snow melts, spring’s starting. This way nature is capable of creating a whole new world. And that process keeps on repeating itself every year… Every spring gives us the opportunity to start all over and create a new chapter in our life…. This way we are able to enjoy this gift even more…‘<br/>
At first I truly couldn’t understand what he meant. I thought he was just repeating one oft he dumb sentences again he heard in one of his movies but now I understand… Once my beautiful wife here entered my life I was finally capable of understanding the meaning behind it. Now I feel like she’s my spring who started a new chapter in my life. She’s making my life better with every second passing by. And I’m sure that many more beautiful moments are still ahead of us. That’s the reason why we’re here today. I’m finally able to marry the love of my life today. Thank you all for being part of this important day today“, Iwaizumi explained which caused the audience to loudly cheer and clap for him and his bride. Some of them even had to dry their tears with a tissue. Oikawa himself felt like pulling out a tissue to dry his tears – but not because he was moved by Iwaizumi’s speech for his wife.<br/>
It was something different. Unlike the guests he wanted to cry because Iwaizumi had considered the woman next to him as his spring.<br/>
He would never see Oikawa the same way as her. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>She was the spring who offered Iwaizumi a new start and a better future all over again.<br/>
In contrast to her Oikawa seemed to be the dark winter, his past and the path he would have to leave behind in order to be able to walk towards the light leading him out of his childhood. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>And even though that might had been the case for Iwaizumi, he would forever be… - </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Aw, Iwa-chan, how cute! I can already feel the tears forming in my eyes. I couldn’t have said that any better, so I really feel like I don’t even need to continue my speech anymore. You already said everything important. Am I right? You basically told us your deepest feelings, I don’t know you like that Iwa-chan, I’m really moved! So-“, Oikawa said right away while lifting his glass towards the audience. He stood up while doing so to signalise the others that they should do the same. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“To the groom! To the bride! To their happy future together and a start in a new chapter of their lives! To the hope that you provide! To our dear Iwa-chan who found his own personal spring! May you always be satisfied! From your best friend…who will always be by your side“ Oikawa made eye contact with Iwaizumi to give him one of his well-known bright grins before he guided the glass to his thin lips to finally take a sip.<br/>
The remaining guests followed his example and started drinking as well to celebrate the newly found union between two people in love.<br/>
“May you always be satisfied“, Oikawa repeated once again, this time more quietly, almost if he was muttering the words to himself.<br/>
Due to their friends and family cheering and drinking for them, the couple couldn’t help but share a long and loving kiss in front of everyone to show once again that they were going the path of life together from now on. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>To the spring. Hopefully she will always make him happy, no matter what happens.<br/>
To the simple piece of polyester which would always be the start of their own personal spring and their bond. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Oikawa had to avert his gaze from the kissing couple to not hurt himself any further. His heart already threatened to jump out of his chest while his throat was forcefully cutting off his air supply. He had always done so well at suppressing his true feelings and worries.<br/>
But now it finally became too strong for his body to take.<br/>
Pain demanded to be felt. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>**</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Bowing over the toilet seat Oikawa already started to regret the amount of alcohol he had consumed already.<br/>
The pain had simply overwhelmed him up to the point where his only attempt to numb it had been drinking five different cocktails and countless shots with the other guests.<br/>
Probably not the best decision he had ever made. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>However, the high alcohol consumption was the smallest problem he had at the moment. Oikawa watched as another tear rolled off his cheek and dropped onto the cold floor he was currently sitting on. The only sounds he could hear were the muffled music and laughter coming from the remaining guests in the other room and his own pathetic sobs escaping his lips all over again. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>He had lost him officially today. Of course he had always waited for this day to come and rip his heart out of his chest but it was so much worse than he had expected.<br/>
The way Iwaizumi looked at her said so much more than a million words. He wouldn’t have had to actually call her his spring because Oikawa had known it all along.<br/>
<em>This was so unfair…<em></em></em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Why had he even hoped that something could ever change? Why would he ever kiss him? He wasn’t even half as pretty and nice. Unlike her he wasn’t a literal angel. He had flaws, he had things he knew he needed to work on.<br/>
But there wasn’t anything negative about her.<br/>
This god forsaken beauty in her innocent white dress made out of shimmering pale fabric…<br/>
<em>God, he hated her so much. <em><br/>
And he hated himself even more for it. He didn’t have the right to despise someone who hadn’t done anything to him.<br/>
At least she hadn’t been aware of the fact that she had done something awful to him. </em></em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>She couldn’t have known that she had caused his heart to break into a million pieces. It wasn’t her fault that he had to suffer like this now.<br/>
It also wasn’t Iwaizumi’s fault. He honestly couldn’t blame him for choosing her over him. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Who would have expected Oikawa Tooru, every girl’s crush and professional volleyball player, to be in love with his best friend? Who would have expected him to not have the courage to actually confess said love to him?<br/>
No, it wasn’t that girl’s fault. Oikawa knew that all too well but he still hadn’t any clue how to deal with the pain threatening to eat him alive. This was so much worse than all the injuries he had gotten from playing volleyball. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>After the alcohol had involuntarily left his body once again, Oikawa sighed and wrinkled his nose in disgust. He didn’t know if he was disgusted because of the substance that had just left his body or his own thoughts.<br/>
Because in this exact moment he felt disgusting for his own thoughts and actions. He knew that he had to accept it. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>No one was allowed to wish that someone as perfect and beautiful as the bride would die. That was only something an absolute toxic and awful person would do.<br/>
And yet Oikawa couldn’t help but have these thoughts. Love truly was a strange phenomenon.<br/>
Everything would have been so much easier if he had been born into that girl’s body. If that were the case, he’d be the one standing next to Iwaizumi and putting the ring on his thinger instead of crying his eyes out on the disgusting bathroom floor of some restaurant. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Oikawa collapsed back against the wall behind him before he pulled his legs towards his chest to be able to let his head rest on top of his knees. He wanted to muffle his pathetic sobs at least slightly.<br/>
He didn’t even bother to care about his salty tears soaking the rather expensive fabric of his dark pants.<br/>
It was just simple fabric…</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Just today he had had to realize that simple fabric could be so much more than just a piece of clothing. It could be the start of something completely new.<br/>
Of something completely beautiful.<br/>
Or the start of his biggest nightmare slowly eating him alive.<br/>
<em>It just depended on what was associated with this simple object. <em></em></em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>Due to his overwhelming thoughts Oikawa hadn’t even noticed the bathroom door opening and someone stepping inside of the dimly lit room.<br/>
His thoughts were so loud today… They had even drowned out the guests’s loud chatting and singing in the other room…</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>However, he was forcefully dragged out of his head as he could hear a familiar voice slowly entering his ear.<br/>
“Oikawa?“, the voice asked. The one adressed could faintly notice the light being blocked by a person now standing in front of him. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>How fitting. Of course he’s blocking the light. His feelings for Iwaizumi would forever block him from actually finding the light, finding happiness.<br/>
Because Iwaizumi was his light. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“You look even worse than usually“, the voice kept on mocking him before ist owner slowly kneeled down on the floor to be able to have a closer look at the pathetic bundle of anxiety leaning against the cold wall. “Did you drink too much? You know exactly that your body doesn’t do well with alcohol, Oikawa. You need to take care of yourself, you know? I get worried if you don’t“ </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>He was right. It wasn’t the first time that Oikawa had started crying after drinking too much alcohol. The former captain had simply gotten too used to locking his own emotions away and letting everyone see the mask he had created laboriously the past few years just to prevent everyone from seeing his true self.<br/>
That was not the case for Iwaizumi. He had always seen through it, had always seen his true self and his true emotions.<br/>
And unfortunately alcohol was just as capable of drawing all his bottled up worries out of him at once. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“What’s bothering you, ‘kawa?“</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>Oikawa didn’t give him any answers to his definitely appropriate question. He didn’t know what to say which was why the room was suddenly filled by silence again. The simple muffled sounds by the guests were the only ones keeping Oikawa company once again.<br/>
The slightly taller man actually wanted to turn his head away, so Iwaizumi wouldn’t be able to look at his face but a strong hand prevented him from doing so. Oikawa could feel his heart skipping up a beat as Iwaizumi’s warm palm gently cupped his cheek to turn his head towards him.<br/>
Oikawa’s chocolate brown gaze met a piercing green one once again. Even after all those years he still hadn’t gotten over the fact how beautiful his best friend’s eyes actually were.<br/>
For a moment Oikawa found himself losing himself in those piercing green gaze which was why he truly wanted to turn his head away from him again but unfortunately Iwaizumi had always been more stubborn and strong than him. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“Nothing“, he simply replied. He hated being seen crying, especially by Iwaizumi. Oikawa Tooru might have been a pretty face but he had always been an extremely ugly cryer. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“Don’t lie to me, Tooru“<br/>
Iwaizumi’s words caused Oikawa to sigh right away. He really didn’t want to ruin Iwaizumi’s important day even though he had probably already done so by crying in the bathroom. His best friend really had always been good at reading him.<br/>
Sometimes Oikawa hated him for it. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“I’ve just been drinking“, he finally added despite knowing that Iwaizumi knew that he wasn’t telling the truth. It wasn’t even hard to guess. But he truly didn’t want to talk about it right now. What was he supposed to say anyways? It’s just that I’ve always been madly in love with you, Iwa-chan. And seeing you getting married is shattering my heart into a million pieces.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“I know that you don’t do well with alcohol but I also know that you don’t cry without a good reason, Tooru. You aren’t weak. You aren’t a crybaby. Something must have happened“, Iwaizumi told him right away before scanning his body, .“Look at you… you already spilled some on your shirt, that’s disgusting“</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>Sighing, the older man stood up once again to leave the room for a second. Oikawa followed him with his gaze, not capable of getting up and following him.<br/>
Oikawa’s hand traveled to the place where Iwaizumi had just touched him almost automatically, almost if he tried to feel the warmth of his palm on his skin once again.<br/>
His best friend didn’t even know how much this simple touch had meant to Oikawa. It was probably more than just natural to him but it wasn’t to Oikawa. Iwaizumi was the only one who had always been by his side. The only one who had always supported him through everything, no matter what.<br/>
Iwaizumi hardly showed his true feelings because he didn’t know how most of the time.<br/>
So that little gestic meant everything to the brown haired man. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>Iwaizumi entered the room again after about five minutes which had felt like a whole eternity for Oikawa.<br/>
He closed the door behind him to prevent any curious guest from peaking into the room.<br/>
“Remove your shirt, that is disgusting“, Iwaizumi almost ordered which caused Oikawa to quickly undo the buttons of his shirt with shaking hands. Iwaizumi was right. The fabric of his shirt was really disgusting already.<br/>
He wondered if that had a deeper meaning as well. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>But he doubted that. It was just a simple piece of fabric without any special purpose.<br/>
Unlike the cloth Iwaizumi threw towards him after Oikawa had removed the shirt from his body. The taller man recognized the dark blue hoodie right away which was why he had to control himself to not gasp in surprise upon seeing it.<br/>
Oikawa’s fingers closed around the soft polyester and stayed there for a second before he was capable of moving once again. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“You haven’t thrown it away yet“, Oikawa’s voice was quiet but Iwaizumi could still hear it clearly.<br/>
A wave of memories seemed to hit Oikawa like a truck as he was slowly pulling the hoodie over his head. He almost drowned in the oversized polyester as he leaned back against the wall once again. For a moment it seemed like they were still the children from back when they had first met. Just two little boys who loved catching bugs and playing volleyball together without having to worry about anything or anyone else.<br/>
Oikawa couldn’t help but smile as Iwaizumi sat down next to him. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“And you really don’t want to tell me what happened?“, Iwaizumi asked him while crossing his arms in front of his chest. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“It’s better if I don’t“, Oikawa now answered without even hesitating, .“You will find out soon enough if the time is right. But not right now, okay?“<br/>
The only reply he got to that was a sigh from Iwaizumi but Oikawa knew that he had accepted his fate already. Oikawa used that short moment to wipe away the last remnants of his tears with the oversized sleeves of the blue hoodie. He enjoyed being surrounded by Iwaizumi’s familiar scent. He had to enjoy it as long as he could because he knew that this would be taken away from him soon enough. Maybe this was the last opportunity to wear Iwaizumi’s clothes he would ever get.<br/>
But it would still become a never dying memory inside of his head. Just like their first meeting at the lake and the dark day in the rain.<br/>
Oikawa wanted to keep them all. Wanted to hold on every single moment he had gotten to spend together with Iwaizumi to cherish them for all eternity.<br/>
He wanted to look back to them one day just to feel his overwhelming love for his best friend once again. He knew that he would never love someone as deeply and truly as he loved Iwaizumi even though the other man probably would never feel the same. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>Oikawa actually wanted to break the suddenly annoying silence by opening his mouth to form another sentence but Iwaizumi was faster than him. The slightly older man wrapped his arms tightly around his best friend to pull him to his chest. Oikawa yelped in surprise but gladly accepted the hug by burying his face in the crook of his neck.<br/>
This was where he belonged. This was where he would forever want to be. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“You are truly a fool. Showing everyone that fake smile of yours when your true smile is so much prettier, Tooru. You don’t even know how much you mean to me. You are important to me despite all your flaws and stupid things leaving your mouth. I want to take that pain away from you, Tooru. Pain demands to be felt, stop bottling it up inside your heart“, Iwaizumi almost scolded him, „I know that you think that you lost me but that’s not true. I’ll always be here, Tooru. No matter what happens. I refuse to let you go through all those bad times alone. I have always been there and I also will always be there for you. Do you understand me?“<br/>
Iwaizumi had to take a deep breath upon realizing that his whole body had tensed up during his short speech. He carefully started stroking Oikawa’s fluffy brown hair despite knowing that his best friend hated it when other people ‘destroyed his hairstyle‘. He couldn’t care less. Both of them needed comfort right now. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“I don’t care how long it’ll take. I’ll keep on annoying you until you tell me what’s wrong. You don’t have to be alone, Tooru“</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>His words were enough to make Oikawa’s eyes fill themselves with thick, salty tears once again.<br/>
He held onto the fabric of Iwaizumi’s suit before he was finally starting to let everything out. All his bottled up pain and frustration he had hidden so well for all these years. Right here and there. He sobbed wholeheartedly into the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck, not caring about ruining the other man’s wedding suit. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“You’re such a fool“, Iwaizumi’s laugh filled the room and even drowned out Oikawa’s choked sobs. But the taller man couldn’t care less. He was right where he belonged. He was right here, wearing Iwaizumi’s hoodie and being wrapped tightly into his warm embrace. He truly was his own personal spring.<br/>
And that would never change. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>Iwaizumi couldn’t know all of this just yet.<br/>
But he would be capable of understanding the next day.<br/>
Upon waking up he wouldn’t find Oikawa as expected. Instead he would find a blue hoodie and a book. A book in which all of their meetings had been written down.<br/>
Along with those two objects, he was going to find a note. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>“This hoodie is made out of simple polyester. But it has a much deeper meaning to me, Iwa-chan. I hope that that’s also the case for you.<br/>
I love you“<em></em></em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>